The present invention relates to a floatable wheeled conduit apparatus attachable to a pump device to float on a body of water, through which water is pumped primarily for irrigation use.
Floatable devices and floatable pumping devices are old in the art and have been constantly improved upon over the years. A review of the prior art does not suggest the present invention.
One known prior art is a FLOATABLE SUCTION HEAD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,446, used with a hydraulic pump and is adaptable to float on a body of water. The floatable suction head comprises a housing having a buoyant body with a ballast chamber therein and having an inlet and an outlet for passing water therethrough. The floatable suction head floats on a body of water in a horizontal level condition.
Another known prior art is a FLOATATION PUMP DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,146, comprising a hollow floatation tank which has a chamber mounted therein. The chamber has an inlet and an outlet which is connected to a conduit of a pump. The tank permits water to be pump from adjacent the water surface into the conduit without creating whirlpools and without allowing air to enter the suction line.
Another known prior art is a FLOATING PUMPING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,620, comprising a buoyant float having an upright opening extending therethrough with a draft tube mounted beneath the float in alignment with the opening and comprising a motor-driven propeller rotatably mounted within the draft tube to pump water vertically through the draft tube and out through the opening of the float.
There is a definite need for a wheeled floatable conduit 7hich provides a user with more options and alternatives not offered by any of the prior art.